


It Is Not So

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark!Sarek, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Red Matter, alternate universes cross over each other, dark!Spock, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: “Let me meld with you, my darling. I will help ease these daylight dreams you are having. Join with me in mind and body. Give in to me, Jane.”





	

(Alternate Universe)

**It Is Not So**

Princess Jane Kirk flinched when she heard Spock, the Crowned Prince of Vulcan, enter the bedroom. She stopped all emotion from showing on her face when her husband’s hand curled around her upper arm and pulled her around to face him.

“Jane…what are you doing?”

“Just…just writing a letter to my friend Bones.” She swallowed and smiled at him tightly. “Why do you ask, Spock?” Her blue eyes were wide.

Spock smiled at her and tilted her chin upwards, holding her chin between his finger. “Because I care, Jane.” He glanced down at her desk and frowned. “You said you were writing a letter? Have you sent it already?”

“No, it’s…” Her wide frightened eyes lifted up to stare at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Jane…” He looked pained. “There is no paper on the desk. You’re writing on the wood.”

She paled and pulled away from him to stare at her desk in terror. “No…NO! I have the paper right now! Right here! I’m holding it!” She shook her fisted hand in Spock’s face.

Giving a surprisingly emotional sigh, Spock lowered her hand and pulled a sobbing Jane closer. “Let me meld with you, my darling. I will help ease these daylight dreams you are having. Join with me in mind and body. Give in to me, Jane.”

“No…no…I…” She shook her head. “I cannot let you see what I know. I cannot allow you to know the…the secrets…”

“There are no secrets, Jane. What are you speaking about? You told my father all of that the day after we were married. Let us hide nothing from each other, Jane. I can help you. I can help ease this madness that is plaguing you.”

She jerked away and flung the ‘paper’ away from her. “NO! I couldn’t have told! That…the secret of the red matter…Spock Prime’s dying words…NONONONO!” She clutched her head. Spock stared at her impassively.

“And yet…I can’t trust my mind anymore…I’m seeing things that aren’t there…taking trinkets and hiding them away like some demented squirrel. For no apparent reason… Bones hates me. He hates me. He’s ashamed of me…ashamed…” She fell to the floor, sobbing.

Quickly kneeling beside his wife, Spock took both her hands. “No, Jane. My beloved, the doctor doesn’t hate you.”

“Then why won’t he response to the letters that I have had written? Why does he ignore me?! Spock! I’m afraid! I’M AFRAID!” She gave another sob and tore from his grasp and fled to her room.

Spock watched her go and then sighed. He picked up the letter she had dropped and burned it. That done, he slipped from the room, instructing the maid to give Princess Jane her afternoon drugs. The maid bowed and went inside.

Swiftly walking down the hallway, Spock entered his father’s study. He closed the doors softly behind him. Sarek looked up sharply.

“Has she broken yet?”

“No.” It came out as a growl. “She still refuses, even in her apparent madness.”

“I wish we could force her to crack.”

“The first thing we did was force her. That’s what made her so fragile now. So defensive. No, Father. We must find out about this alternate universe she knows about. Those people have long since fled this world and gone back to their own, my own likenesses, a young and an old, have left. Jane was told things by her male doppelganger. She knows how to make this Red Matter…this weapon that we could use to destroy planets that bother us.”

Sarek smiled slightly. “Starting with Romulus.” Spock chuckled.

“Yes. But first, we must force her to see her own helplessness. I must be as a balm to her. Father, you must visit her now. While the drugs make her depressed, go and speak harshly to her. Make her sob and scream in terror. Make her scream for me. Make her beg me to bond with her.”

“That is a good plan. Better than we’ve had for a while.” Sarek nodded and left his study. Spock scoffed quietly.

“And to think that I had to marry that woman for this.” He turned and began to do his father’s paperwork.

Sarek marched into Jane’s room. He slammed open the doors and didn’t even glance when he saw the walls crack. “What type of madwoman are you, that you upset my son?! He is trying to help you.” The Vulcan King sneered at the shaking Jane. Her blue eyes were wide.

“N-no…”

“YES! He helps you even now. I urge him daily to call for the _doctors_. Call for the specialists to come and _take you away_! But he begs me not to. He pleads that he can cure you, and he can meld with you and save you. You insane bitch. You do not deserve my son! You only deserve the _mad house_!”

“NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!” Jane stared at him with wide eyes. “SPOCK! SPOCK! PLEASE! SPOCK!”

Spock rushed into the room and pulled his sobbing wife close. He glared at his father. “What have you done, Father?!”

“Only spoke the words that you refused to. Look at her! She is hopeless! She deserves to be taken away. You cannot hope for a stable home with that…creature.” He pointed a finger at the princess. “End this farce of a marriage, throw her out, and marry a Vulcan this time!”

“I love her, Father! I can save her!” He turned to Jane and begged her. “Please, Jane. Let me save you. Let me help you!”

She stared up at him wide-eyed. “I…”

“She cannot even formulate a sentence! Look at her! A shell of the woman she once was! I cannot abide this! You have four days to heal her, Spock. If you do not, then she will be sent away.”

“I will heal her, Father! In four days, in two! I will!”

Sarek scoffed and walked out. Jane stared at her husband and then caved. “Alright…you can meld with me. Save me, Spock. Please.”

Spock smiled victoriously and placed his fingers along her face. She closed her eyes as he entered her mind. However, Jane flinched mentally at his cold vice like grip on her mind.

Confused at not seeing any love, Jane probed him, even as he became distracted by searching her memories. She search his. What she found…

Horrified her.

_No._

_Jane?_

_No. You lied to me._

_Jane, you are imagining things!_

_You will never know my secrets! You will DIE!_

She surged at him and lashed out in the exact same way that the other Spock, the elder of the three, had taught her.

She stopped his heart. He died instantly.

Jane rose off the bed and grabbed her husband’s dagger and smiled. _Now for the father._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! ; D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


End file.
